1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for managing site security, and in particular to a system and method for managing site security through a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Security technology in commercial use may include infrared (IR) detection and alarm systems. An IR sensor may detect events or activity and the alarm system may notify responsible parties thereof. However, such detection and notification measures may not take place in time for appropriate action to be taken, and no information regarding the events is recorded.
As mobile communication devices become more commonly used, opportunities for real-time delivery of information are dramatically increased, especially when combined with advances in wireless data transmission capability.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for site security management utilizing notification of security events via a communication device.